Ari Superstar
Ari Superstar (Also known are Annie Namine on Youtube) is an 18 year old former Miiverse user and Youtuber, She is known to be as one of the most toxic Animal Crossing haters there is, as well as a cyberbully. Appearance Ari is a white person with pink hair which is often in a single plat. She has brown eyes and she's around 5 foot 8 inches. Ari is often seen in a quirky circus attire, which we call the funhouse collection. Ari in real life actually does have pink hair according to one photo we found on her Google plus. Ari in real life also has a large bust, probably around C or D cup. She also has freckles on her arms. Personality Ari kind of likes to flip flop personalities. To Animal Crossing haters, she is nice and friendly to them but to Animal Crossing fans, she is very rude to them and often called them names like idiots or freaks. Ari is actually criticized for this behaviour. After being criticized she would often lash out at the critics and tell them to "Suck a Babooncarbra's D***" or to commit suicide. When it comes to Animal Crossing, she is often nitpicky and biased towards the franchise and often bullies people who likes Animal Crossing games. Ari even admitted to have driven a fan to suicide but later in Google plus, she lied about pushing the fan to suicide. Ari is not very good at handling criticism. The Anti Animal Crossing controversy. Ari was involved in a drama with youtubers Shel Mii, MrCrazyBolt5150, GWizard777 and other users after she was caught bullying random Animal Crossing fans on Miiverse. The drama started in early 2015 and ended in mid 2016. Ari has spammed Anti Animal Crossing propaganda by making fictional characters from well known franchises hate the Animal Crossing series such as Mario bros, The legend of Zelda and Fairly Odd Parents. She also used Tomadachi Life to push her agenda such as asking her Mii's if they are good at being Animal Crossing haters on Quirky Questions and using Judgement bay to compare Animal Crossing to bad TV shows, movies, music artists and multiple others. Ari said some stupid things on her Miiverse such as Animals can hate Animal Crossing or Animal Crossing needs to be a spinoff of Happy Tree Friends. Ari has made a video called "Join my Animal Crossing hater club" or as many people like to call it "The power to the Animal Crossing haters video." This video along with others has caused controversy due to Anti Animal Crossing fan messages such as "Piss of Animal Crossing fans with hater jokes" or "Post some pranks to do to other Animal Crossing players like erase them from your friends list if they over play A**Hole C***ing: Douche Queef." There was also a disturbing drawing in the video of one of the Animal Crossing characters, Isabelle who was killed by being beheaded by a machete. It was in the video for unknown reasons. It's possibly because she wanted to push the idea that wants a Happy tree friends spinoff where any Animal Crossing character get's killed for no reason. The show would be created for Animal Crossing haters like Ari, Who want to see Animal Crossing characters getting killed. Many Animal Crossing fans were offended by video and rightfully so. Youtuber GWizard777 created a series called Miiverse Bogusness, where the series will show multiple Miiverse users saying things that are stupid, mean or makes no sense. Ari is one of the users that was featured in the series. GWizard also found her Youtube channel and decided to criticize her infamous Anti Animal Crossing fan videos. Ari didn't like the fact that she was in Miiverse Bogusness and GWizard criticizing her channel so she decided to contact GWizard about him criticizing her, which ended up as a disaster. Ari ended up sending death threats and harassed him numerous times. GWizard's Girlfriend, Shel Mii. has noticed that Ari has cyberbullied her boyfriend. Shel has defended GWizard against Ari and has called her out, but Shel ended up getting bullied as well. Then MrCrazyBolt5150, a friend of Shel and GWizard didn't like Ari picking on his friends so he asked Ari to stop, but instead she bullied Bolt as well. On Ari's Google plus account, Ari has actually trash talked Bolt, Shel and GWizard by calling Shel a whale and calling MrCrazyBolt "Bolt McDolt." She even created a fake death to make it appear as Bolt was bullying her so she would make her fans believe that they we picking on her. Ari has also made up lies about the three bullying and cyberstalking her. Ari even threw false accusations at them by saying that Shel, Bolt and GWizard disrespected her kitten's death, (even though she disrespected a teenager's death by saying the girl looks over 100 years old.) But Bolt, GWizard or Shel never disrespected her cat's death. The Bolt death threat was proven fake due to the comment not portraying as Bolt's true self and Bolt would never send death threat to Ari. This earned Ari the embarrassing nickname, Barfianna Putaface, created by Daxter5150 the friend of Shel, GWizard and Bolt. Ari has cyberbullied him as well, but at least the action was justified, calling her Barfianna Putaface wasn't very nice. But that doesn't excuse the fact that Ari ruined many people's lives. Ari has made a video telling her haters to "Suck a Babooncabra's D***" and telling them to kill themselves. That video caused controversy due to her video being mean spirited. Ari was accused of being butthurt. One fan named Aric cyberbullied Bolt, Shel, Dax, GWizard and anyone who was associated with them. Them Aric was then criticized. Ari ended up removing all of her videos related to Animal Crossing and has stopped making Animal Crossing hater videos all together. Then she stopped harassing Bolt, Shel and GWizard, never to talk about them again.